While Rya is away, her Yami will write
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: Rose; Hello mortals, it's me Rose, also known as Dark Rose Thief in ancient times. But anyway, I've decided to make my own Fanfic while my Hikari is sick


**Rose; Hehe *Evil laugh* My Hikari is sick, so I'VE decided to make a story of my own! Haha!**

**Bakura; Yes! *Jumping up and down with joy***

**Malik; Yay! *Dancing around the room***

**Rose; *Yugioh arms crossed pose with a smirk* And now, enjoy MY OWN story!*Sneaks into my room and uses shadow magic***

**Me; *Asleep* I do not...*Cough* own Yugioh....**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Trading cards + Rose = Chaos

Rose's POV

Well, another morning, another monday of no school. *Sigh* I loooove the weekdays....no wait, I LIKE the weekdays. I'd never admit to love...I'm to evil for that.

And if you're wondering why we're always doing the school reference thing....well...I'm just as confused as you. And that's hard because I happen to be very intelligent and for some reason extremely tough...but that's beside the point.

Anyway!! I think I might go out and do what I do daily; Go to Marik's, bake his bike and feed it to Melvin...strange how he keeps getting a bike everyday...anyway. I'll go see Bakura, keep my feeling's hidden and act tougher then him, go to KaibaCorp and throw stuff at Kaiba, go to Duelist Kingdom using Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon jet that I'll steal, annoy Pegasus until he hands over his most powerful and rare cards....Hmmm...what else do I do?

*Thinks* Ah, yes. I then use the cards he gave me and Duel against my annoy brother, Yami. Then lose since he some how ALWAYS has the same damn factory by using a card that will NEVER be seen again! I swear, I think he hides the cards in his sleeves then brings them out like they were in his frekkin Deck the whole time!!

Grr....It angers me so...!!!

...oh great, now I'm mad!!! Hmm...maybe I'll go beat up that Zigfried character...yeah... See ya in a few! *Leaves*

**Two painful minutes for Zigfriend later**

*Walks into the room like nothing happened*...Well that was refreshing, back to what I was saying. I think I might also go stop by Ryou's... I heard Rya was sick, might as well make sure she's still sick. I hate when she's walking around...all cheerful and crap!! GRR!! *Sighs to relax herself* I REALLY need anger management...... Hmm...

Let me think....hmm..... What else should I do today...?

**Two hours of thinking later**

Hmm......what. Should. I. Do...? *Still thinking*

**Four hours of thinking later**

Hmm... *Sitting on the couch, eating chips and drinking chocolate tea*...what to do today....what to do today.... *STILL thinking*

**...Eight hours of thinking later**

Hmm.... *Watching Dueltube*....what to do....what to do....?

**Twelve hours of watching Dueltube later.....**

Hmm.... *Gets off Rya's computer and walks around the room, STILL thinking*....Maybe!......nope *Shakes head* I tried Dueling Seto last time, the dude went psycho, saying I, of all people, summoned more then three monsters at once.... Hmph, Kuriboh + Multiply = LOTS OF KURIBOHS!!!

**Fifteen hours of confusion later**

Okay, I got nothing... *Jumps down from a tree branch in her room* Maybe I'll just go to the Chocolate Bar and have some drinks with Bakura, Marik and Melvin...yep, sounds dangerous to me. *Walks over and grabs her trench coat* I'll have to call my brother after I drink chocolate with the girly men. *Puts the coat on and leaves*

How stupid, I forgot to lock the door....*Shrugs* Doesn't matter, no one dares to steal anything outta' there...they'd just get trading cards...WAIT! *Runs to the door and locks it* Although I'm a none-caring villain, I MUST protect my trading cards 'cause without them...I... even an evil villain like myself cannot imagine the horror....

I better go before people think I have an inch of goodness in me, wouldn't want to disappoint my none-existing-fan base. Might 'cause trouble....some how. *Walks away with her hands in her pockets like a seriously cool evil person....or something like that*

Hmm....okay, I was going to do something.....but I forgot.... OH! I remember, I was going to have some chocolate beers with those gay guys! *Continues walking her slow, awesome pace of walking along the sidewalk like a normal character* Hmmm...

*Mind gasp, stops walking* I sence....something.... But what?!

"Ready to get your butt kicked, Rosie?!" Melvin shouted from behind me....Oooooh, he just seriously angered me!!! GRR!! NO ONE, calls ME, ROSIE!!! Except Bakura - but that's a whole different story!

I turn and see Melvin...why do we call him 'Melvin' in Parody Fics...? Only Rya knows...no seriously, only that crazy Hikari knows! "Melvin, I'am gonna win! Might as well just attack yourself with that sorry-excuse for a monster!"

He smirked....er...I think. "Rosie, I have a new monster on my side..."

*Eyes widen* Oh no.... "You can't mean..." My voice trails off as suspenseful music plays in the background. How interesting....

"I have...the power of 4kids!" He shouts.

*Shocked gasp* Of course! According to LittleKuriboh, Melvin works for 4kids!! So he has the power to cencore me!! "No way!"

He chuckles evilly and raises the 4kids Magic card above his head as though the scene were extremely dramatic and epic...which it is. "Yes! And now with my power, I can cencore you!! Mwhahaha!" Ra...I HATE that laugh!! My Hikari, on the other hand, LOVES it! GRRR!!

*Looks epicly shocked...if that's a word*I just remembered...I have the Convenient Magic Card! Which gives me the power to have anything appear automatically without people thinking I'm cheating! Perfect!

I reach into my trench coat pocket and bring out my rather large Deck of trading cards which I conveniently have in my trench coat pocket! Pulling the top card which is ALWAYS the exact one I want!

*Looks at the card* Well what'dya know! It's the exact card I want! *Looks at Melvin* "Just TRY to defeat my Convenient Card, Melvin!"

He gasped, then smirked....ookkaayy? "I'll defeat your randomly named card and send your soul to Candyland!"

....... "What....?"..... *Blinks confusedly* Hmm...this must be one of the many effects of that 4kids Magic card....

"Well...my 4kids Magic card effects me depending on which effect I chose to use. And I choose the effect that allows me to cut out anything that would scare kids under 2 years old!"

*Yet another dramatic gasp - * Wait...why am I overreacting like I'm Rya?! I'm not THAT stupid! I can beat this 4kids card, no problem. *Evil smirk* Besides, I have the Convenient Card on my side! "I'm not afraid of that little cencore card which no one likes. I have many other cards which can defeat it!"

He gasped shockingly. "No way!"

"Yes way, Melvin! Now lets battle without Duel Disks!" I shout....what?! Never had a Monster Duel before?! It's just like those ancient Shadow Games...only...Monster Duels aren't those ancient Shadow Games.... "I Summon my Random Warroir Thing - Masked Sword!" (ATK/ 1300. DEF/ 1000) Perfect monster to start out with! "And now I end my turn!"

He...I think.... 'hmph' and drew a card...wait, where did he get a Deck?! "I Summon my Weird Alien Monster....In attack mode!" Melvin announced. (ATK/ 0. DEF 0)

...

...

...

...

...

...ookkaayy? "Well that's the most ridiculous monster I've ever seen....." I announce without care, I'm really honest. "Why the hek would you have THAT worthless monster in your Deck?!"

He smirked...?! "Because once my Weird Alien Monster stays on the sidewalk side of the field for two turns, it transforms..." He chuckled evilly. "Into something you'll never know.....until he transforms!....Then you'll be sorry!.....Cower in fear!! Mwhahaha!" He pauses before another ; "..ha!"

*Blinks rapidly* "And they say Joey's dumb...." I state.

"Yeah well...shut up! We're in the middle of a Monster Duel!" He shouts to me.

I nod once in agreement. "Correct, and now it's MY turn, fluffy!" I draw a card. *Looks at the card*

This'll boost my Random Warrior Thing's power! I have to use it right this moment or I might lose! "I use," I hold up the card for him to see. "the Random Joker Magic card!"

A gay-looking clown appears.

_"Hehehehehe! Unicorns poop friendship rainbows!" _The thing shouted.....

O.o.... Well..... "And now since my Random Joker as begun his random speeches of doom, My Random Warrior Thing gains ATK points for every speach!" (ATK/ 1400) "As my Joker continues his randomness, the power of my monster will grow!" I shout epically. "You don't stand a chance!"

Melvin growled angrily, looking like a fan who missed a new episode of their favorite show. "I WILL defeat you, Rosie! Just you wait and see!"

I hmph toward him and cross my arms with a careless look. "I'm waiting....but all I see is my monster gaining more attack points!"

_"Apples + chocolate = Prune juice!"_

My Random Warrior Thing's ATK rose to 1500...Ra, I love the effect of Random Joker, almost as much as I love the effect of the 'Scaring the Crap Out of your Opponent' Magic card. Ah....good times.

Wait...what's that sou -

_

* * *

_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

Yami popped his chewing gum next to my ear!! I turn and....

**Scene skip?!**

Wait...what just happened?! I was about to punch him in the gut!! What the hek?! Wait...could this be the effect of 4kids?! "Melvin!" I shout, turning to the evil psycho and glaring. He flinchs in fear, oh yeah, I scare him. "Does that stupid 4kids card cencore violence?!"

He nodded with a rather self-satisfied smirk. "Yep."

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I fell to my knees, almost in tears. "Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout to the rather beautifully animated sky, 'causing birds to fly from branchs, startled by my dramatic out burst.

"Isha!" Shouts my annoying brother....Isha is my 'Palace' name....long story.... I'll tell you when I want to...maybe in a month or so. But he always calls me by Isha instead of Rose like everyone else! "What are you doing?!; Dueling against the 4kids magic card?! Are you insane?!"

"Aparently you don't know me!"

Suddenly Solomon Motou appeared, he gasped as he saw the 4kids card. "The 4kids magic card?! That's one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters!"

As I continued to ignore that old guy who sleeps in Yugi's basement, I focus my attention to my annoying Pharaoh-Brother. "Why don't you just go away and stop frekkin looking out for me like a brother would do! It gets annoying having you do that!!!"

"Well, I'm only looking out for my baby sister!"

"Bullcrap!"

"Don't use that kind of language with me! I'm your big brother, and also the Pharaoh of Egypt!"

"EX-Pharaoh you moron! You don't rule anymore! It's MODERN DAY!!"

"I still rule! They don't call me 'King of Games' for nothing!"

"Oh really? I thought they did!"

"Don't insult me! I'm your big brother, and also the Pharaoh of Egypt!"

"Stop making that reference!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!!!!"

"NO!!!!" Hmm...Perhaps I'll trick him since we seem to have a pattern of 'no's and 'yes's. "YES!!!!!"

"NO!!!!!"

"Hahahahahaha!! I tricked you! Haha!"

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"YES!!!...wait..." Did I just get rick roll'd?!

"Hahaha!" He pointed. "Who's the loser now, lil' sis?!"

"Don't call me that, moron!"

"I will if I want, lil' sis!" He mocked me!!!! Oooo, bad move on his part.

"Shut up!" Is my best come-back...?

"Make me!" Gah, rick roll'd again!!

"Alright!" As I was about to kick the crap out of my brother, Melvin spoke up.

"Hey, we've a Duel here, if you haven't noticed! Now stop arguing with your 5000 year old brother and Monster Duel me!"

"Gr....At least let me glue his hair to Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon jet....?" Waow...did I just wine...?

He gave some thought. "Oh....okay, go ahead. But make it quick!"

*Nods* Oooh, this'll be FUN! *Grabs Yami's arm and drags him away*

**One hour of gluing Yami's hair to a Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet later**

*Walks back to Melvin, smiling....no wait, she's smirking evilly, my mistake* Well, as fun as that was, I think Dueling Melvin will be funner. Besides; At least this day isn't going so bad. So far I've beat up Zigfried, began Dueling against Melvin and glued my brother's hair to Kaiba's jet.... Waow, that's a perfect day!! I think I might skip through a field of flowers while in a dress and running toward Bakura..... *Laughs* Nah, ya'll know I'd never run through a field of flowers while in a dress...MOVING ON!!

Melvin smirked as I neared, aparently he was excited to see me. "Come to admit defeat, Rosie? Or have you come to admit you're a afraid?"

"Dude...I just glued my own brother's hair to Kaiba's jet and had FUN! You REALLY think I'm afraid of a demon created from hatred?"

...

...

...

Well that made no sence....MOVING ON! "Nevermind - lets just Duel before I say something my Random Joker would say - "

_"I like disney!"_

O.O...oh no...he said the forbidden word!!! The Fourth wall will fall!!!! KaibaCorp will go out of business, Pegasus will become straight, Yami will also, Bakura will no longer be considered 'kitty' or 'furby'! Joey will be the most intelligent mind in the world! Tristan will have a handsome and charming voice! Marik'll wear business suits, Melvin will work for Barny, Tea will stop telling friendship speechs, Zorc will wear pants, the Big 5 will work for Yugi!

So many horrible thing's will happen because my Random Joker said the forbidden word!! *Gasp* My Hikari will be sane....O.O.......

**Ten hours of 'O.O' later**

Waow...where does the time go?! Seriously, I think I went through a whole frekkin day already and it's STILL morning...Okay, I'm going to stop before I start sounding like Rya. And that's the LAST thing I want...

"Okay, time to end this Monster Duel!" Melvin announced, drawing a card. I watched as he peeked at the card and...smirked? Never a good sign....wait, when is that EVER a good sign?! Seriously?! "Now I Summon my Strange Purple Crap!" All that appeared on the field was a purple blob. (ATK/ 0. DEF/ 1)

...

...

...

ookkaayy? "Uh...." I blink rapidly...okay, I thought this was going to be a Monster Duel! Not a frekkin 'lets put a frekkin random card down and see what happens' Duel!!! "Start playing this game like everyone else, Melvin!! This is serious for some reason!!"

"Hmph!" He shouts like a fangirl. "I'm just getting started, Rosie - "

"Call me 'Rosie' one more time and I'll shave your head and throw it at Bakura!!!" I threaten, and ya'll KNOW I'll do it!!

*Takes a deep breath* Okay, Rose, calm down.... Mevlin's just acting like an idiot....*Lets out a long breath* I'am good....now - TIME TO DESTROY MELVIN!!!

**Due to the not so violent scenes of this part of the fic, we bring you something that will bore you to tears**

Solomon sat at the Game Shop....reading the paper........

He blinked, drinking a cup of coffee. "Okay, time to check if I've died yet." He turned the page. "Hmm....nope - damnit!"

Yugi walked in. "Oh, hey old man. Are you checking to see if you've died yet?"

Solomon nodded. "Yeah...but I haven't yet."

Yugi bowed his head. "Damnit!"

**And now we return to Rose after Dueling Marik's imaginary boyfriend**

And now I'm walking away from Melvin like a cool person...my none-existing fanboys should have hearts in their eyes by now.

**None-existing fanboys of Rose**

Random dude; *Hearts in eyes* Rose is in a fanfic!! I must worship her blankness!

Random dudes best friend; *Hearts in eyes*She's so evil... Well, time to ruin her by saying she's in love with someone random! It'll be my favorite pairing!

Random dude; *Looks at him and nods* Mine to! Hurry, lets pair her with someone before someone else does!

Random dudes best friend; *Nods and runs to his computer*

**Back to Rose**

Hmmm...*Sitting in a Smoothie Place* I wonder how I got here...Anyway, I suppose it's time to do something....but what? Hmm.... *Sees Barney pass by* I know!!! *Pulls out her cell phone* Ayume and I should have fun trying to destroy Barney....it never works 'cause the dang thing won't die!! But still...

*Dials Ayume's number and sets the phone to her ear*There's a strange ringing from the phone as I wait...I never truely understood why those mortals wanted ringing to be heard while you wait....but still. Suddenly, I hear Ayume answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ayume, I just saw that purple dinosaur pass. Wanna kick the crap outta' him?"

"Sure! Where are you?"

"I'm at the Smoothie Place....don't ask why I'm here, I'm still trying to discover that myself."

"Oh, okay. See ya in a few. I'll bring my Flamethrower!"

"And I'll bring my bat!" I reply. We always use a Flamethrower and Bat for some reason...*Shrugs* Works for me! *Gets up* Time to try to destroy that evil dinosaur!!

**After failing to destroy the evil Barney**

Well..... that was fun! Nothing like beating the crap outta' Barney with your best friend. I'm a Yami, what'dya think I did?! Bake cookies and cakes while smiling?! That's Rya's thing, not mine!

"So what have you done so far today, Rose?" Ayume asks me. We're both walking to the Game Shop to see if Joey's there.... we like to annoy him. Anyway, let me think.....

"Lets see...I beat up that Zigfried dude, Monster Dueled Melvin for a while, glued Yami's head to Kaiba's jet, then tried to destroy Barney with you. So far, it's been awesome."

Ayume nodded. "Sounds fun. I stole that Yusei guys Duel Runner and wallet, then I went to get some ice cream and ran into Anzu." She informed me. *Gasp* Anzu! A yami's third worst enemy.... "Then I used my Awesome Shadow Powers to make her disappear...she'll be back around next week or so."

"Well that's good." I state. "Her friendship speechs could destroy Barney...."

She nods and we continue to walk toward Yugi's Game shop.

Oh, you've got to be kidding me!!! *Sees Raven and Rya* What the hek?!! "Ayume, look! It's our Ryou-obsessed Hikari's!"

She sighs and palms her forehead. "Should've known they'd be here!"

Hmm...*Snaps fingers* "I got an idea, Ayume!"

"Hmm? What is it?" She blinks.

"What are all Hikari's afraid of?"

"The Shadow Realm...." Suddenly she smirks, yep, she understands my plain.

**About five minutes later**

We're both hiding behind the Game Shop, wearing disguises so our Hikari's couldn't recolonize us. I'm dressed as a newspaper assistant and Ayume's dressed as a Business woman. Perfect disguises!!

"Okay...so, the plain's simple; Scare the crap out of our Hikari's." I whisper to Ayume.

To be continued

* * *

**Bakura; This is better then the fics Rya makes!!!**

**Rose; *Smirking evilly* I know right!!**

**Marik; I like it! But I'm strongly against that part about Melvin being my imaginary boyfriend!!**

**Bakura;...We all know already -**

**Marik; Oh, what's THAT suppose to mean -**

**Rose; SHUT UP!!! *Smacks them both upside the head* Say what you usually do!**

**Marik and Bakura; Please review**


End file.
